


Front Lines

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: “Keith, if we survive this, I’m going to marry thehellout of you.”





	Front Lines

Lance looked to his left and saw Hunk completely focused on the shield covering the Castle. Lance glanced at it for a moment before turning to his right and seeing Pidge’s pursed lips and tight grip on her wand. Lance doesn’t know how she managed to join the Hufflepuffs when the Ravenclaws were directed elsewhere, but Lance decided not to question the small miracle.   
  
“This is it,” Lance thought, “this is where we we either die or become heroes.”   
  
Lance looked to the shield again to see it’s completely down. It’s not long after that the attack starts. Lance grabbed his wand and tried not to think about anything besides the upcoming battle. He pushed away any thoughts revolving around the beaches near his home, his mamá’s cooking, his mamá, Abuelita, Veronica, Marco, Luis…   
  
…  _ Keith _ .   
  
Why did Keith have to be such a dumbass? Lance knew the second McGonagall made her announcement he would follow. Hunk made it clear he felt the same way, agreeing with only the slightest bit of hesitation on his face. Before either could get up to leave, Keith marched his way over to the Hufflepuff table, kissed Lance with every ounce of life he had, then fled with the other Gryffindors. Lance was in such shock Pidge had to slap him before they could leave.   
  
Lance tried to keep his eye out for his novio’s stupid mullet. Most of the Gryffindors had rushed to the front lines. Many had accepted that they wouldn’t be returning. There were already students being rushed into the infirmary. Lance didn’t want to know if it was because they were that hurt or if they had passed. He didn’t want to know if one of the bodies was the boy who took his heart and cradled it gently between his gloved hands.   
  
“Keith, if we survive this, I’m going to marry the  _ hell _ out of you.”   
  
Death Eaters had officially entered Hogwarts grounds. Students of all houses ran around the three, but neither Hunk, Pidge nor Lance moved.   
  
Three wands were raised as one spell was cast. For now their home came first. Emotions could come in the days after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts on Tumblr! Find my Voltron blog at fly-over-europes-skies :)


End file.
